


A Comprehensive List of Things not to get up to under a Kotatsu

by Siana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kotatsu, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter break and Kagami's hermited himself under the comfort of his kotatsu.<br/>Aomine and Kuroko have other plans.</p><p>That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comprehensive List of Things not to get up to under a Kotatsu

**Author's Note:**

> I was frustrated (still am) and wanted to blow some steam by indulging in my most favorite OT3. So yeah, that's my excuse.  
> Also, I want a kotatsu.

It had all started innocently enough. _Yeah, because no one ever heard_ that _one before_. It was winter, early January and so freaking cold, Taiga’s brain was too numb with cold to come up with any reasonable metaphor. So he’ done the only sensible thing and brought out his kotatsu.

Winter break was still going, so the only reason to actually leave the cozy warmth of his home made nest was to go buy grocery shopping, a task he postponed until the very last moment. The rest of the time he spent nestled up under the comfortable cover of a fluffy blanket and electric heat. To think he’d made fun of his father when he bought the kotatsu.

It was a late Wednesday afternoon, the last week of winter break, when he got the call. He had been busy with frying his brain cells with the intellectual pitfalls of daytime TV, so he wasn’t exactly unhappy over the disturbance. Thank his foresight for leaving his cell in arm’s reach, a mistake he had made only once at the beginning of his new life as a hermit crab. Alex had chewed his ear off, but well, what could you say; Americans simply don’t understand the glory of an electrical warmed table.

“Yeah?” He rolled half on his back, TV still blaring, all too comfortable with the world on general.

“Kagami-kun.” It was Kuroko. A rare thing in itself, Kuroko was more the message type and not one to call. Hopefully that didn’t mean something was wrong. Either way, he was pleasantly surprised to hear from his best friend.

“Hey Kuroko.” He greeted lazily, picking at something in his ear with his other hand.

His answer was a beat of silence, which meant there was definitely something wrong here. Kuroko wasn’t one to suffer awkward silences.

“Could I ask you a favor?” Did he sound… apprehensive? In any other situation, with just about any other person, he would have asked what favor, before agreeing to anything. Just out of principle and a set of friends who liked to exploit him at any given moment. But this was Kuroko, and hell if he’d ever be able to deny him.

So he found himself saying: “Sure, what is it?” He could actually hear Kuroko’s exhale of relief. And that was the only true warning he needed to know he had just agreed to his most likely doom.

“Aomine-kun needs a place to stay for the rest of winter break.” Taiga’s mouth fell open. He had the fleeting thought of arguing that he had technically only agreed listen to Kuroko’s request. But, yeah, he knew better than to try that with Kuroko.

And besides, “Why does he need a place to stay? Doesn’t Touou have dorms or something?”

“It does, but they are only for students from faraway.”

Taiga ran a hand through his hair. He felt way too warm and comfortable to fuss right now, but Aomine Daiki crashing at his place? Give him a fucking break. “So?” He dropped his hand and shoved it back under the cozy warmth of his kotatsu. A fanfare blared from his television, followed by cheers and applause.

“Is that a no?” Kuroko asked, and damn, wasn’t that just unfair. There were like a million reason why that was a bad idea, but he simply lacked the strength or the willpower to say no to Kuroko. Kuroko didn’t seem to know that though, since after a prolonged lapse of silence in which Kagami was wondering if he could get through with it if he banned Aomine into the broom cabinet, he said: “I can come and stay over for the time.” It came out almost hesitantly, and definitely sounded like apprehension. The deal was sweet, no doubt, but it came with a sting of jealousy. Kuroko had to really care about Aomine that he would go to such great lengths.

“Okay.” Taiga agreed, despite himself, but really, what was there to disagree? Having Kuroko over, even with Ahomine in tow, was more than he could ever hope for. And didn’t that just make him one hell of a loser?

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.” It was all worth it, wasn’t it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taiga still had no idea why Aomine needed a place to stay, and in a fit of rebellious spirit, he decided not to tidy up. Not that there was much to tidy up to begin with; being a very cleanly person in combination with a hermit lifestyle secluded to the space a small table takes up, he had simply failed to clutter up any space. So he went back to watching mind numbing television and definitely didn’t spend the next half hour worrying over the sleepover he had just agreed over. He might have thought extensively about how he could get away with locking Aomine out on the balcony to be alone with Kuroko.

The doorbell rang and pulled him out of his jumbled thoughts. He was suddenly faced with a problem. He had to leave his nest to get the door and since his kotatsu warmed plenty, he had turned off the central heating. The doorbell rang again, followed by insistent knocking.

“Coming.” He called, already feeling quite annoyed. The stuff he did for Kuroko. It was freaking cold outside his kotatsu, but Taiga just shoved his hands into his pants’ pockets and padded to the door.

He opened the door just as Aomine was about to knock again, hand raised half up in the air and looking for all the world as though he just waded through a blizzard. Which it very much looked like outside.

Also, it was freaking cold.

“Hello, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko greeted from next to Aomine and Taiga’s mood soured. Not only had they arrived together, but also Aomine was carrying what looked like Kuroko’s bags.

“Come in.” He grumbled, wanting nothing more than to close the door and escape the cold air. His apartment was in the top floor of their building, but all the doors faced out on an inner courtyard over a sort of balcony.

Aomine stared at him for a moment, before he put on a big shit-eating grin. “Nice slacks Kagami.” He smirked and went past a baffled Taiga. Slacks? _What_? Kuroko gave him one of his secretly amused glances and followed, putting his shoes neatly next to Aomine’s hastily toed offs. He also took the time to carefully hang his coat, while Aomine had just thrown his haphazardly over Taiga’s coat rack.

“It’s freezing in here; don’t you have a heater or something?” Aomine called from his living room, closely followed by, “Nice, a kotatsu.” Taiga was still working through the slacks. It took him a moment longer before he thought of looking down at himself.

 _Ah, shit_. He was still wearing his pair of comfort pants, a worn out pair of sweats, at least two sizes too big, faded color and torn at more than just the edges. His shirt wasn’t much better.

Kuroko gave him an appreciative look and for a moment his brain made a very weird connection that caused his heart to jump.

“I didn’t know you had a kotatsu.” Of course, he would be outshone by a table. Kuroko still had his half smile on and Taiga had a hard time keeping his frown on, but then he was thrown off again, when Kuroko dropped his gaze and looked even more appreciative. It left Taiga’s wits flailing helplessly on the floor.

For lack of better options, he followed Kuroko into his living room, finding the bags forgotten on the floor and Aomine sprawled out under his kotatsu, under _his favorite blanket_. That sight should have blown a fuse - hello boundaries? - but for some odd, undecipherable reason it didn’t. Instead his heart made a weird little flip at the sight of Aomine getting cozy with his favorite place.

“I’ll go change.” He said numbly over the blare of the still running TV.

“And turn on the heat.” Aomine said and angled for the TV remote. Kuroko was… Taiga swallowed and quickly turned to flee the room. He was glad he had just announced his intentions; otherwise he wouldn’t have trusted his voice to stay even. Kuroko had started stripping.

He could only guess - hope - that he was shedding outer layers, but the only reason he would do that was to get under the kotatsu. And he wouldn’t do that, right? Not with Aomine already in? The thought did funny things to his stomach. Things he didn’t really want to think about too closely.

He changed into a more representable looking pair of sweat pants, no way in hell was he going to wear jeans or something like that, and put on a fresh shirt. He took care of washing his comfort clothes regularly, but they were comfort clothes for a reason. Still, he would be damned before he allowed Aomine to make any more fun of him on account of his clothes.

Taiga made a quick detour to turn on the heating, but already cursed the fact he had turned it off in the first place. With his guests there he couldn’t laze in his kotatsu all day, and it would take a while for the apartment to heat up.

He shouldn’t have been surprised by the sight that greeted him in the living room. He really shouldn’t, but it still felt like a sucker punch to the gut. Kuroko’s clothes, well not all of them, but most, lay neatly folded on his couch, along with some of Aomine’s that hadn’t been there when he left. And the two of them had managed to squeeze in together under his kotatsu and all the saving grace it really had was, that they lay as far apart as they could under the circumstances.

Thank fucking God, for small blessings.

Still, Taiga’s heart was in disarray, and just what was it with him today?

“This is really comfortable Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said with such a happy and content smile, it was hard to be anything else but the same.

“Yeah.” Aomine agreed lazily. He was lying on his back, eyes half closed and Taiga found himself staring at the stretch of his throat for longer than he was entirely comfortable with. “How about some food?”

He yelped in pain only moments later, as Kuroko had apparently kicked him somewhere where it hurt. “Damn it, Tetsu.”

“Be nice, Aomine-kun. You are Kagami-kun’s guest.”

“Yeah.” Aomine exclaimed, obviously offended. “Aren’t you supposed to serve your guests?” His words were followed by another yelp and the futile attempt to scoot further away from Kuroko, without leaving the comfort of the blanket. “Okay, okay, I get it.” He muttered, while rubbing whatever part of his body Kuroko had hit.

“Although I am hungry.” Kuroko said thoughtfully and looked up at Taiga with a look of complete innocence. Taiga let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He had half a mind of offering to order take out, but then he thought of the blizzard outside and thought better. No reason in subjecting some poor fellow to brave the storm, when he could perfectly cook himself.

“I’ll make something.” He said and it sounded gruffer than intended. Kuroko’s eyes lit up regardless, and fuck that sight did things to him. Aomine rolled on his front, which inevitably brought him close to Kuroko and Taiga turned to flee his living room for the second time in ten minutes.

The kitchen was just as cold and he was already regretting not to have put on socks, but going back into his bedroom would have required to pass the living room and he couldn’t do that right now. Taiga stopped in the middle of leafing through his fridge in search for ingredients. Just what had put him so off his rocker?

He’d had a crush on Kuroko since forever and he had also seen him naked more often than he could count. As a result, he had learned to successfully maneuver around the temptations that came with it. So the fact that Kuroko was half dressed, but mostly out of sight, shouldn’t do anything to him. And it wasn’t that they were alone either. Hell, Aomine should be more than enough to put a dampener on his errand sexuality.

But, that was just the thing, wasn’t it? He wasn’t just reacting to Kuroko, but to Aomine too.

Taiga focused on what was simplest right now - preparing dinner. He decided on curry, mostly because it took a while to prepare and then cook, maybe giving him time enough to calm down.

“What are you making?” The voice and accompanying presence startled him so badly he almost dropped his knife.

“Geez, Kuroko, give a guy some warning. Especially if he handles a knife.” His heart was beating fast for entirely the wrong reasons though. Kuroko hadn’t just sneaked up on him, he had chosen to do so so close he was basically pressed up against his side. Taiga moved a few centimeters to the side under the excuse of adding seasoning to the already cooking chicken. Kuroko followed.

“What are you doing?” He asked, after this had repeated for several times.

“You are warm.” Kuroko said flatly and tugged his head under Taiga’s arm. Any of the replies he might have formed in his head, dissipated into nothingness. Kuroko was still warm from the kotatsu and he was _close._

“Then you should have stayed under the kotatsu.” Taiga’s voice sounded papery, but he didn’t look at Kuroko to see if he noticed. He expected Kuroko to say something along the lines of he was hungry, or Aomine was annoying him, because he could have lived happily with any of that, but Kuroko had other ideas.

“You are not there.”

The words hung between them like a curtain of unspoken possibilities, all Taiga had to do was open it and see what was behind. But he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak as the words Kuroko had just said repeated endlessly in his mind.

His mouth switched on autopilot, and before he could really process what was happening, the words were already out. “But you have Aomine.” And that was it, wasn’t it? Kuroko had come here, just so Aomine would have a place to stay.

“That’s obviously not enough dumbass.” Aomine stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame in nothing more than his jeans and the sight short circuited the last of his remaining brain functions. The knife dropped to the counter with a loud clatter. Kuroko reached out and turned off the stove.

Things were happening around him, that much he was aware of. Everything else was just static. Oh yeah, and the sight of Aomine’s smooth abs that spanned over the rim of his pants.

Air tickles his ear lobes. “How about we postpone dinner and return under the kotatsu.” Kuroko’s voice was pitched low, just slightly, but holy hell it did things to him. A small hand wound into his and pulled, and Taiga, still on autopilot, followed behind.

His thoughts stuttered back into gear when he caught side of Kuroko fully for the first time since he crawled from under his table. He wore a similar reduced outfit than Aomine, only he had opted for a shirt instead of pants. Jesus, how could he have missed that?

They passed Aomine, who just got out of the way enough to let them through, but Taiga couldn’t help but brush against him as they did. Aomine’s skin was hot, undoubtedly from the kotatsu, but he had the faint impression that his muscles jumped when Taiga brushed over them.

He could feel Aomine’s eyes on him the whole time it took for them to reach the kotatsu. Taiga felt as self conscious as seldom in his life and it didn’t help that he still had no idea what was going on. But Kuroko’s hand was warm and sure in his and that had to count for something, right?

“Tetsu.” Aomine said, his voice sounding a bit raspy and not at all as the smug bastard he usually was. Kuroko turned to look at him. His cheeks were slightly flushed and Taiga squeezed his hand on instinct. He could see the reaction, could see Kuroko’s eyes widen slightly and then the look of his cool blue eyes turned on him and the world around them fell away.

The apartment had warmed up by then, but Taiga wouldn’t have noticed it either way. He felt warm all over, simply from that look of steely blue he had longed for a long time.

“He has no idea, does he?” Aomine breathed right into his ear and Taiga jumped so hard he let go of Kuroko’s hand.

“Jesus, give a guy some warning.” He turned a wild eye on Aomine who was all feral smirk and way too close for comfort.

“No.” Kuroko agreed quietly. It dawned on Taiga that whatever this was, the two of them had teamed up on it.

“What-“ His voice was nothing but a rasp and Taiga had to clear his throat and try again. “What’s going on?”

“No idea at all.” Aomine smirked deeper and leaned forward until his face was dangerously close to Taiga’s. “Tetsu, I thought you dropped hints.”

“I did.” Kuroko said bluntly. “But he’s as dense as you sometimes.”

“Oi, Tetsu.” Aomine complained and his breath tickling over Taiga’s cheeks caused his stomach to impromptu audition for the Olympics in rhythmical gymnastics.

“It’s true though. I _had_ to spell it out for you.” Kuroko took a step closer while Aomine just grunted noncommittally.

Taiga beat a hasty retreat as Kuroko began closing in on him. Or rather he tried to, but ineffectually bumped against Aomine’s very broad and very naked chest.

“Could someone please tell me what’s happening?” He demanded. He had a hunch, a totally crazy and fueled with desperate desire fueled hunch, but he wouldn’t believe it until someone spelled it out. And even then he would remain doubtful.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said sternly. “You have been incredibly dense lately.”

“I… what?” He only felt half hearted anger at the insult. Aomine’s warm presence behind him was too distracting.

“Didn’t you pay attention to me at all?” Taiga’s brain was reeling and he tried to make sense of Kuroko’ words, he really did, but Aomine’s breath even more distracting than his chest. “And here I tried my hardest to give you signs.” Kuroko was close now, as close as Aomine and Taiga’s mind was flailing as he tried to process how he had become the center piece of a very real human sandwich.

“Signs?” He squeaked, parroting words being the only vocal ability left to him.

“Signs.” Kuroko breathed and his mouth was very close to his face right now. And now that he was this close and Taiga had a very intimate view of silver blue depths, memories came floating back, of these very same eyes gazing at him very similar than they did now. On the court, Kuroko was always focused, but outside he had looked at Taiga a lot. Had lingered behind when they were cleaning up after practice, found excuses to be the last in the locker rooms with him, but Taiga had been too preoccupied with maintaining his self control to properly pay attention.

His mind, as always, settled on the most inane thing to say. “Is that why you brought Aomine?” Kuroko’s eye brows shot up and Aomine behind him let out a muffled laughter.

“Damn it Tetsu, is he for real?”

“Hey.” Taiga spun around to do… something, but Aomine caught him in a very surprising and totally unexpected kiss. He didn’t make prisoners either. Taiga had barely the time to recover from his surprise enough to react, when Aomine shoved his tongue into his mouth with all the force he exerted on the court.

Taiga should be appalled, by all means, but today had just been so strange and being kissed by Aomine didn’t even seem like the strangest things. Not to mention it felt good, _really good_.

“You get it now?” Aomine growled against his lip, once they parted. And that came as even more of a surprise, but there had been signs from Aomine too. Rarer, as their interactions were limited, but still undeniable. Sexual innuendos that bordered on obscene, which Taiga had simply filed off as Aomine being an obnoxious asshole, but he had caught him looking more than once. Looking with that same sort of warm appreciation he had on now. And that was just plain weird. Probably the reason why it had fallen right through Taiga’s filter.

“This is a bit much.” Taiga said, and immediately wanted to slap himself for how lame it was.

Kuroko gave him a long look, still uncomfortably close, but also right where Taiga wanted him to be. “If you need time…” He offered and Taiga squeezed his eyes shut. To be fair, this was a bit much. But he didn’t want to just leave it off like this, didn’t want to let this, whatever _this_ was, slide through his fingers.

He couldn’t bear seeing Kuroko and Aomine walk away from this together and it was disconcerting to realize that he was jealous over both of them. Taiga wound his hand into the soft locks at Kuroko’s nape and pulled him against his chest. He’d have liked to angle for a kiss, but he didn’t felt sure enough for that yet. Besides, he would have to tip down for that, and he still was somewhat arrested by Aomine’s overwhelming presence.

Kuroko made a startled sound as he got pulled in, and for a short horrid moment Taiga feared he had misinterpreted everything after all, but then he realized that Kuroko was clinging to his shirt like it was a lifeline. Aomine huffed a low breath that sounded almost reproachful.

“Kuroko?” Taiga tried, feeling like he was trying forward on very thin ice, each step could sink this whole thing.

“You took way too long.” Kuroko said, hiding his face in the folds of Taiga’s shirt.

“What…” He swallowed. “Sorry.” He offered finally and Kuroko’s grip tightened.

“Enough of this.” Aomine declared and put his hands on Taiga’s hips. “Let’s fu-“ He caught himself at the last moment, undoubtedly arrested by the glare Kuroko shot up at him. “Let’s… ah… go somewhere more comfortable.” He settled on somewhat lamely.

“The bedroom.” Taiga said, his mouth reacting to the prompt before his mind could catch up. At the very same moment Kuroko said ‘The kotatsu.” They stared at each other for a moment, but it was obviously to everyone present that Kuroko had the last call.

Thoughts whirred through his mind like someone stirred up a hive of hornets. There was little doubt what Aomine had implied to say, and he couldn’t deny he was on board of that. And that was kind of frightening, because not only were they guys, they were also three of them, and just how in the world was that going to work?

He realized he had frozen in his place when Kuroko pulled gently on his hand, followed by a not so gentle shove of Aomine in his back. Kuroko lifted the blanket and a blast of warmth welcomed him to the comfortable zone that was his nest.

Still, he had to know.

“Are you…?” He couldn’t quite look at Aomine; neither could he formulate what exactly it was he wanted to say. Thankfully Aomine elected not to be a total ass about it.

“What do you think?” He said gruffly.

“Er…” Taiga shrugged. He knew Aomine wanted him, but that was essentially the crux of it. Want and like were two different things, although they went hand in hand a lot. “You have a thing for nice butts?” And he couldn’t really be serious about this, not with this much at stake.

“I didn’t peg you as the sentimental type.” Aomine said thoughtfully, but not unkind.

Kuroko sighed exasperatedly and gave Aomine a stern look, before he turned kind eyes on Taiga. “Kagami-kun, are we moving too fast?”

Taiga sighed, less exasperated and more confused. This was all backwards. “I don’t know honestly.” He shot Aomine a glance. He was fairly certain of Kuroko’s feelings, but Aomine? Not so much. It didn’t help that his own feelings were a mess too.

But, and that was maybe the most important part, he did love Kuroko and he did want Aomine; must have wanted him for quite a while now, since it didn’t feel new at all. And it was easy to just go along with whatever Kuroko wanted, because Kuroko had always been reliable and known what was good for him. Surely, he wouldn’t lead him into a trap?

He was over thinking, but Taiga simply couldn’t help it. And Alex had warned him and Tatsuya plenty to never rush into things like this.

“Look, you bastard. I’m gonna say it once so you better listen.” Aomine was close again and he sounded vaguely angry, causing Taiga to brace at his words. “Tetsu loves your stupid ass, so do I. Obviously Tetsu has good taste too, which explains why he also loves me. And don’t even ask me how that fucking works, but it does, cause I happen to love Tetsu just as much as I do you, assface.”

“Next time, please use less insults.” Kuroko said quietly.

“I tried, but old habits die hard.” Aomine said with an easygoing shrug, as though he hadn’t just upended Taiga’s world with a few short and insult heavy sentences. Taiga let out a strangled sound, not sure himself what it was supposed to be.

It didn’t really matter. All that did was the warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest that told him unmistakably that these were the most important words he ever heard in his life.

And really, that was all he needed to know.

Kuroko looked up at him, and Taiga wasn’t sure if he could handle Kuroko’s follow up right now.

“Kuroko.” The word tasted heavy and hot on his tongue, like a weight rolling off his shoulders. “Aomine.” A breath caught in a throat that wasn’t his and then Kuroko’s hand wound back into his and he was falling, tumbling after that gentle pull and the insistent pressure in his back.

Apparently, that had been all the incentive the other two had needed.

Taiga found himself sandwiched between Kuroko at his front and Aomine at his back, fall broken by his pillow nest that had migrated parts half over the living room after Aomine and Kuroko’s hijack.

The first taste of Kuroko’s lips on his was heavenly, more so than his weak fantasies had ever been able to conjure. He wrapped his arms around his smaller body, pulling him against his own. Kuroko sighed and let his lips fall open, a welcome invite that Taiga didn’t let go to waste.

He was so absorbed in the kiss, he almost completely forgot about Aomine, a circumstance that was promptly rectified by a set of very sharp teeth against his ear. Taiga gasped in surprise, lips falling slack and Kuroko took advantage of his distraction to return the favor.

“You’re one lucky bastard.” Aomine growled in his ear, and yeah, he couldn’t really argue the point when he could feel Kuroko fiddle with the draw strings of his pants.

But that didn’t mean he has to let him have the last word. “You are quite happy to see me yourself.” He ground his ass backwards, eliciting a moan from Aomine that had no difficulties traveling right down into his groin.

“Of course I’m happy.” Aomine bits his earlobe for good measurement, and Taiga arched forward, right into Kuroko’s waiting hand. He’d been semi-hard for a while now, but his cock was definitely on board with the proceedings, as it swell to full erection.

“We have waited a long time for this.” Kuroko said with his hands down Taiga’s pants. It was difficult to string together a coherent thought, but something about what Kuroko said ticked him off.

“We?” He couldn’t help but ask and wonder just how much history ‘we” entailed. Aomine chuckled breathily and wrapped his hands around Taiga’s hips to grind his erection against his ass. But Kuroko, paused in his efforts to divest Taiga of his underpants and looked up at him. He was flushed red and his lip still glistened wet from their earlier kiss.

“Tetsu refused me, unless you were on board.” Aomine was rocking against him, but Taiga’s mind was once again wiped blank by the bastard’s words.

Kuroko just smiled and ran a hand through Taiga’s hair. “Later.” He said and Taiga couldn’t exactly argue. He’d slowed down their endeavor enough already, and Aomine wasn’t the only one getting impatient.

“How do you want it, Tetsu?” Aomine asked, sounding so damn casually, while still dry humping Taiga’s backside.

Kuroko gave the question over to Taiga with a meaningful look and he suddenly found himself dry mouthed and at yet another loss of words. How he wanted it? He had a million half baked fantasies to work on that included him and Kuroko, but none of them quite fit Aomine.

He suddenly found himself slightly panicking. What if he wasn’t able to produce a sufficient answer and Kuroko would decide he didn’t want to have him with Aomine after all?

“Sh.” Aomine breathed into his ear and Kuroko pulled him into another kiss. Was he that obvious?

“We have you, it’s alright.” Kuroko talked as though he was talking to a spooked animal and that just wasn’t right, was it?

“Do you want to fuck Tetsu?” Aomine’s voice sent shivers down his spine. “Do you want to fuck me? Or do you want to get fucked? Or maybe you want to watch as Tetsu fucks me.”

Taiga’s breath escaped him with a whooshing sound and he angled his head to get a look at Aomine. Did he hear that last part right?

“What?” Aomine grinned and kissed him easily. “Surprised I want Tetsu’s cock up my ass?” He ignored the reprimanding click of tongue from Kuroko. “You should try it, it’s awesome.”

“You…?” Taiga’s jaws had lost their function and he could just stare at Aomine with his mouth hanging open.

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko chided a hard note in his voice and Aomine paled.

“Shit.” He muttered and looked away. “Sorry Tetsu.”

Kuroko sighed and pulled Taiga’s face back with gentle fingers. He smoothed a hand over his jaw, until he remembered its function and closed his mouth. “We went out in middle school. Until Aomine-kun had his basketball crisis and decided it was more important to be a self righteous dick than my boyfriend.” Kuroko sounded the tiniest amount of reproachful, and judging by Aomine’s silence, it was still a raw point between them.

Taiga decided that he really didn’t care right now what kind of history the two of them had. They _were_ here with him right now.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko started, undoubtedly in an attempt to explain but taiga wouldn’t have it. He was done with waiting. He pulled Kuroko into a kiss, insistent, while running his hands over the expanse of Kuroko’s chest. He had waited way too long for this.

Aomine groaned at the display but held back any attempts of joining. Taiga broke the kiss to turn to Aomine. “I want you in my ass, now.” Aomine’s jaw slacked in surprise and Kuroko let out a soft needy sound of surprise. Taiga was surprised at himself, but whatever his libido had gone ahead and decided; it felt pretty much like what he wanted.

Kuroko’s hands were back on his pants and this time he’s not messing around. Moments later and bare air greeted his mid section, and another moment later he was wrapped up in the warmth of Kuroko’s hand.

Aomine shifted behind him and then was gone, but Taiga was too soaked up in the steady pull of Kuroko’s hand on his dick. He closed his eyes, hands gripped tight in Kuroko’s shirt as the pressure built in him.

“I wish you’d always sound this sexy.” Aomine said from somewhere, but Taiga couldn’t produce more than an annoyed groan. “Move over.”This time the voice was close and a foot nudged him in the back. Kuroko’s movements slowed and Taiga groaned again, this time in disappointment.

“You want me to fuck you, or not?” Aomine’s smirking face appeared in his visual field. “Come on, I want to put that table of yours to good use.”

Taiga wanted to protest, but Kuroko’s hand retracted from his cock and he moved away from him, leaving Taiga no choice but to follow behind. The hell was he letting Kuroko get away from him.

“Do you want me to prepare you?” Kuroko held the blanket open invitingly, a surge of warm air welcoming him into the confines of his kotatsu. He couldn’t really muster a reply, aside from an aborted moan.

Kuroko smiled and slipped in behind him, while Aomine forced his own body to squeeze in against his front. It felt more like tunas in a tin can, but he wasn’t complaining if it meant he was squeezed in between two very eager and very naked men. He hadn’t even realized that the other two had stripped.

Aomine passed something to Kuroko and then proceeded to pull up Taiga’s shirt. He let it hand half up on his chest, with how tight the space was, no one had the patience to wriggle it free completely. “I’d advice you to relax.” Aomine smirked and dived down to kiss his chest.

Taiga had a snarky response on his lips, or he thought he had one, but it was lost the moment Kuroko touched him. Two things registered in Taiga’s mind. First, the thing Aomine passed must have been a bottle of lube and second, he totally wasn’t ready for this. Kuroko ran a slicked up finger down his butt crack and it was all Taiga could to not to squirm away.

Aomine’s hand steadied on his hips and Kuroko hummed a gentle shush into his ears. “I’ll stop if you want me to.” Kuroko said. Taiga thought about it, really did, but in the end he couldn’t do it, not with Aomine’s tongue all over his chest and Kuroko’s excited breath on the nape of his neck.

“Go on.” He said hoarsely. Taiga remembered Aomine’s advice and relaxed, as much as that was possible. Kuroko’ spread his ass cheeks with one hand and pressed a finger against his hole. Taiga had to fight not to tense up on reflex.

“It’s alright, I got you.” Kuroko said softly against his back and Aomine decided to clamp his teeth around his left nipples in that exact moment. The pain overrides any sensation from his backside and once he had recovered, Kuroko had one finger firmly lodged in his ass. It felt weird, really weird, but it didn’t hurt, which was maybe even weirder.

“Stop thinking, already.” Aomine muttered against his chest and blew a cold breath over Taiga’s recently wet nipple. “Let Tetsu, take care of you.” Kuroko hummed and started moving his finger.

Taiga’s hand found the blades of Aomine’s shoulders and he dug in his fingers in an attempt to ground himself. Aomine growled appreciatively and pulled him into a kiss. It was even more violent than the one they shared before, and Taiga got lost in the heat of it.

Kuroko kept working him open, slow and steady, pecking little kisses all over his shoulders. Aomine went back to marking up his chest, and Taiga didn’t really know what he should focus on. He finally settled on winding one hand into Aomine’s short hair while reaching back with the other to find Kuroko’s unoccupied hand.

“I think, you’re ready now.” Kuroko said eventually, voice showing the tiniest hint of breathlessness. A shiver ran down Taiga’s spine. It had felt quite good, especially when Kuroko had twisted his fingers and brushed against what must have been his prostrate - he had done some reading out of curiosity - but he still felt unsure. Aomine was big from what he could tell. Certainly bigger than Kuroko with his small hands and fingers.

Aomine put his hands under Taiga’s thighs and pulled them up, until he’d squeezed in between his legs in what was definitely some awkward positioning. But space was limited and it just slowly dawned on Taiga that picking the kotatsu was maybe a not so good idea.

Neither of his partners seemed perturbed though. Kuroko spread his cheeks while nibbling on his neck, whispering sweet reassurance into his ears in between. Aomine was slathering his cock with the lube Kuroko had passed him, breathing heavily against Taiga’s chest. The color was high in his cheeks and Taiga himself felt dangerously close to passing out. And it wasn’t just the heat stowed under the kotatsu’s blanket.

His worried thoughts scattered though, the moment Aomine’s cock starts pressing into him. He made a sound that would have been embarrassing, if he’d cared enough. Kuroko rubbed his hands comfortingly over his arms and Taiga remembered to relax.

“Damn it Kagami.” Aomine groaned, chest heaving and obviously affected. Their eyes met and Taiga was transfixed by what he saw in them. Aomine wasn’t just physically affected. He had never before seen this much warmth and emotion in anyone’s eyes, let alone directed at him. His heart set a painful rhythm in response.

For a moment he was hit by the crazy urge to flee, to get away from this much feeling and commitment. And that said a lot, considering he was faced with _Aomine’s_ feelings of all things. But there was Kuroko too, and he was always the observative type.

“It’s okay Taiga. We’re here.” And it was the use of his given name that did it for him. It felt so personal and intimate, like Kuroko was offering him something he never thought he wanted.

“Taiga.” Aomine’s voice was breathy and raw, and the heat in Taiga’s body sparked. And then once again, when Aomine finally slid home, “Taiga.”

“Are you alright?” Kuroko asked. Taiga just nodded. He was hot all over, not the least bit helped by the kotatsu and he had to come to terms with the oddly satisfying sensation of being stretched full.

“I’m gonna move now.” Aomine announced and didn’t bother to wait for either reply. The first thrust punched the breath from Taiga’s lungs as pleasure rocketed up his spine. He didn’t expect that.

Nor did he expect the blast of cool air that hit his skin as Kuroko threw one side of the blanket on top of the kotatsu. The fresh air was much needed. Aomine set a fast pace, moving his hips as much as the cramped space allowed. Kuroko went to rub his own erection against Taiga’s ass, breath skipping over his sweat covered skin.

“How does it feel?” Kuroko asked.

“Yeah, tell him Taiga.”

Taiga fought for the words as Aomine increased his speed. “Feels… good.” He moaned and Aomine rewarded him with a kiss. Kuroko’s breath came irregular now, and he could feel the slap of a hand as he rocked against his backside. He would have liked to reach back and touch Kuroko, but he was in the wrong position for that.

“Don’t worry, you can fuck Tetsu later.” Aomine growled and pulled Taiga’s attention back to him. “That’s what you want, innit?” Aomine smirked and slowed his rhythm. “Fuck Tetsu, while I watch after I just fucked you raw.” He pulled out almost to the tip and held Taiga’s gaze for a long moment.

“Daiki.” Kuroko moaned behind them, voice small and needy. “Taiga.”

“Come on Taiga, tell Tetsu what you want. I’ll reward you.” He rotated his hips, the tip of his cock pulling slightly at the muscles of Taiga’s anus. Right now, he just wanted Aomine to fuck him, but he understood that this was about Kuroko too. Of course, he did; it had always been about Kuroko.

“I want…” Taiga found it suddenly hard to swallow. Aomine gripped a hand on his chin and forced him to look at him. Taiga held on to the expression in Aomine’s eyes as his anchor. “I want to feel you around me… Tetsuya.” The name elicited a surprised moan from Tetsuya and an appreciative smirk from Aomine.

“Is that all”? Aomine murmured suggestively.

“Shut up Daiki:” Taiga growls and Daiki’s smirk widened.

“I can make you.” He said and promptly snapped his hips forward. The shock jolts Taiga back against Tetsuya who let out a surprised whoosh of breath. Before he could apologize though, Daiki was moving again, fast and brutal now, setting Taiga’s blood to pump in a crazed beat.

Tetsuya made small noises behind him, low moans and breaths as he stroke himself and Taiga would die to see what he’s doing. “Tetsuya.” He moaned, just as Aomine angled his head for another kiss. His other hand kept its tight grip on Taiga’s hip, locking him in place for his well-aimed thrusts. Every thrust sent bursts of heat through his body, until every nerve end was zinging with it.

“Taiga, do you want me to touch you?” Tetsuya’s voice wasn’t nearly as calm as he tried it out to be. Taiga just groaned in reply. His verbal capacities were limited to moans and fronts at the moment. Thankfully Tetsuya did understand him, without having to spell it out.

Daiki was obviously very close to his orgasm, as his rhythm stuttered more often than not and his face was so brightly flushed, Taiga could feel the heat radiate off it. He couldn’t attest for Tetsuya though, although the sounds he made told of his impending release. Taiga didn’t expect to last any longer either, Tetsuya’s hand on him was insistent and he’d been on edge for quite a while now.

It was Daiki who came first, head bent over Taiga’s shoulder, as he came to a shuddering halt, breath drawn from him in a throaty moan. Tetsuya’s hand tightened around him, in response to Daiki’s orgasm and Taiga was struck by the remorseful thought that he’d miss the faces of both of his partners climaxing.

Tetsuya’s hand faltered, but he squeezed one last time and Taiga finally allowed the building pressure to roll him over the edge, just as Tetsuya’s cum spluttered on his back. The force of it rushed through him, his toes curled against the ground and his vision temporarily reduced to a screen of white.

Harsh breathing and hot breath on his skin brought him back, as they all came down from their orgasms. The air in his lung stopped burning eventually and the edges of his vision sharpened back to Technicolor reality.

It was stuffy under the kotatsu, even with Tetsuya’s improvised window, but Taiga was too lazy to move. He shoved against Daiki, until he moved away with an annoyed grunt and rolled on his back to toss an arm around both of them. Daiki grumbled again.

“Don’t tell me, you’re not a cuddler.” Taiga felt oddly okay with the whole situation. He wasn’t freaked out, he wasn’t worrying, and instead he was simply suffused with content at having his lovers in his arms. Despite the sticky feeling on his back, where Tetsuya had spilled his semen, and the even stickier feeling on his belly from his own mess.

Daiki kept suspiciously silent, but Tetsuya was all too eager to fill the blank. “Daiki is a cuddle monster, but he’s too ashamed to admit it.” He said with a fond smile. Tetsuya had snuggled into the bent of his arm immediately, mindless of the mess sticking to his belly.

“Shut up, Tetsu.” Daiki said, but nuzzled his face into Taiga’s shoulder either way.

Taiga remembered he had a solution for their sticky problem and reached out the very same arm Daiki had just designated a pillow to feel around for it on the top of the table. Daiki groaned in annoyance and flopped on Taiga’s chest, only to jump up immediately after as he realized he’d just put his head into Taiga’s jizz. He’d have hit his head, hadn’t Tetsuya caught his upwards motion with a quick hand.

“You’re such an idiot.” Taiga informed him fondly. Tetsuya poked him in the ribs.

“No insults after sex.” He declared with a content smile.

“Does that mean I get to insult him later?” Tetsuya didn’t dignify that with and answer and Taiga contended himself with wiping down the mess on his body with the tissues he had just retrieved from his table. He wiped down Tetsuya afterwards, and even helped Daiki get rid of the few droplets of spunk that still clung to his face.

Daiki reached for the discarded TV remote and switched the television back on, setting the volume low enough not to disturb any conversation. Surprisingly thoughtful of him.

“So what about dinner?” Daiki asked then, looking at Taiga with a sort of shit eating grin.

“Get it yourself.” Taiga said with a shrug that jostled comfortably nestled Tetsuya into a displeased groan. “You guys stopped me from finishing dinner. Couldn’t you have waited? I wasn’t going anywhere.” Not that he was really complaining.

Daiki coughed in response, averting his eyes from Taiga’s.

“It was worth it though.” Tetsuya muttered, but also not quite meeting Taiga’s eyes.

It dawned then on Taiga. After all Aomine _did_ have lube handy. “You planned this. You never needed a place to stay.”

Aomine snorted in obvious derisive amusement. “Obviously.”

Kuroko hummed in acquiescence. “The kotatsu was a surprise though.”

 

 


End file.
